


The Conquest of the World

by wali21



Series: AELDWS 2020 [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Humor, Kissing, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wali21/pseuds/wali21
Summary: Foe against foe. The battle is on!
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: AELDWS 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832125
Kudos: 7





	The Conquest of the World

**Author's Note:**

> AELDWS 2020  
> Prompt: Detente  
> Genre: (none)  
> Word Count: 100 exactly
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH [Ann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capt_ann) for betaing again!

“Get the children to stop fighting, dear.”

“What? They’re napping.”

“Our other children.” Mal points to Arthur and Eames. Locked in battle.

The worst battle imaginable.

The battle of Risk.

“A truce?” Dom asks.

“No.”

“I’m conquering Europe.”

Eames rolls the dice.

“C’mon, it’s just a board game, why not a tie?”

“Fuck off, Dom.”

“Ha! Yes! America is _mine_! King Eames _wins_!”

“You cheated!”

“Did not, darling. You’re just bad at this game.”

“I am not,” Arthur pouts.

“I’ll make it up to you.” Eames pulls Arthur close, kissing him deeply.

“Eww, not in my living room,” Dom complains.


End file.
